Power Rangers SPD: Next Generation
by ICrzy
Summary: About thirty years after our heroes saved the world, now we begin a new era of SPD Rangers. They are the sons and daughters of once SPD Rangers, they are the new cadets and here to save the world. SPD Emergency!
1. Character Bio

**A brand new Power Ranger series called**

_**Power Rangers SPD Next Generation: Character Bio**_

Name: Liam (William) Landors  
>Color: Red<br>Gender: Male  
>Age: 19 (born 2036)<br>Homeworld: Earth (2055)  
>Appearance: Dark skin and dark hair color<br>Personality: Very outgoing and trusting, yet taking charge is quite a challenge for him.  
>Power: His genetic power enables him to become intangible and pass through any object.<p>

Name: Hunter Tate  
>Color: Blue<br>Gender: Male  
>Age: 19 (born 2036)<br>Homeworld: Earth (2055)  
>Appearance: Light skin and light brown hair<br>Personality: Sort of strict and serious in order to get praised by his father, yet there is a sweet side to him.  
>Power: His genetic power allows him to create force fields.<p>

Name: Violet Carson  
>Color: Green<br>Gender: Female  
>Age: 18 (born 2035)<br>Homeworld: Earth (2055)  
>Appearance: Light skin and brown hair<br>Personality: Very clever and trusting, she tends to ramble when she is nervous or excited.  
>Power: Her genetic power gives her a form of psychometry, and the ability to scan and read auras and energy signatures.<br>She has no control over this ability, and consequently wears gloves most of the time. **_(Just like her dad when he was her age)_**

Name: Nate (Nathan) Delgado  
>Color: Yellow<br>Gender: Male  
>Age: 18 (born 2035)<br>Homeworld: Earth (2055)  
>Appearance: Light skin and dark brownblack hair  
>Personality: Very loyal and honest, which makes him the most easy one to fool.<br>Power: His genetic power of duplication allows her to become a virtual one-Ranger army in the blink of an eye.

Name: Clara Drew  
>Color: Pink<br>Gender: Female  
>Age: 19 (born 2036)<br>Homeworld: Earth (2055)  
>Appearance: Light skin and bright blonde hair<br>Personality: Very bubbly and happy, always the cheerful one.  
>Power: Her genetic power giving her the ability to change her hand into any material she touches.<p>

**Look out for the first chapter coming soon on October 2nd 2014! -ICrzy**


	2. Meet The Characters

**This is to meet the main characters in Power Rangers: SPD Next Generation! The big five, the main group in the whole series. There will be secondary characters who will show up; like the main character's parents, friends, past characters, and new cadets! Look forward to the release October 2nd, 2014!**

_**-Hunter-**_

I've always wanted to be Red Ranger, always wanted to be like my father and my brother. I want to make them proud, I want to be a leader. I can lead given the chance. I am the Red Ranger, not the Blue Ranger. It's a misunderstanding, I am not the second in command. I should be the Red Ranger. I am Hunter Tate, I am the son of Sky Tate and brother of Devin Tate. I am the Red Ranger, not Liam. He isn't even a leader, he doesn't know how to lead. I passed all my tests in academy, I know every single rule there seems to be. I also have a special power like my father, I can create force fields. I have more quantities to lead instead of Liam.

_**-Liam-**_

I am the Red Ranger, you know I would have been fine being the Blue Ranger or even the Green Ranger. Not to be rude but I don't know if being a leader is my thing, you know there is this guy name Hunter Tate who would die to be the Red Ranger. He seems to know what he is doing more than me, he is devoted to SPD. I only joined because of my record and my dad didn't want to send me to jail. I am just a child of a volunteer man, who feeds the homeless. The only cool thing of me is my power, which allows me to become intangible and pass through any object. I can fight, and I want to fight now but I don't know if I can lead. I don't think I am a leader, I am just Liam Landors. I should just be a regular ranger and not the Red Ranger.

_**-Violet-**_

I am the Green Ranger! Yes the first female Green Ranger on fist try, mostly every Green Ranger are male. At SPD we are lucky to get a women to be promoted to be Red Ranger. I am just happy to be here. Be with people just like me, or a bit normal than me. You see I am different, I have a hidden power. That power is ability to scan and read auras and energy signatures. It gets to be a pain, wearing these gloves all the time yet they are for my protection. If I don't wear them I'll get overwhelmed and likely go into shock with all the energy all around me. I am just a positive person, I like to build things and question a lot of things about life. Also I like toast, but mostly when its buttery. I am the Green Ranger, I am Violet Carson.

_**-Nate-**_

Yellow Ranger and proud, being the Yellow Ranger is no stress or worry. I am basically just another ranger so no worrying about leadership or being in charge, yet being the leader would have been cool. Why wasn't I the leader? I am calm and collective, I am strong and clever. I am totally lead. Sure I am not 'Mister Rule Book', Hunter or 'Lazy Liam'. I am Nate Delagdo, the cool ranger. I have this neat power that none of the other rangers have, which is the power to duplicate myself into a one ranger army. I could totally show up the whole team if I wanted to, with all my willpower I could totally lead the rangers into battle. Sure I may be fourth best, but I am the best.

_**-Clara-**_

Hi, I am the Pink Ranger! I am the cutest, the prettiest, the smartest- well maybe that was a lie. Actually Violet seems to be the smartest, but I am truly the most better looking. I am the Pink Ranger and as much as I love being a ranger I wish there was more fashion involved in SPD, is that a little much to ask. I love fashion, its my life. After I get old, like thirty I am going to retire from SPD and start a fashion line titled, Clara Drew. That's my name Clara Drew, and I am not only a fashion lover. I am a girl with a secret, a secret power. My power is to change my hand into any material I touch. It's really cool somethings, and other times its a pain. I do love my team, they are cool. I do think Hunter, Liam, and Nate might have a crush on me. Poor Violet, being a victim of being caught in the middle of Clara Drew. Anyways, I am the Pink Ranger and I wouldn't change it because pink is my favorite color!

**Power Rangers SPD Next Generation coming out October 2nd!**


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I do not own the rights to Power Rangers or any of the Sentai series! All is owned by Japan and Suban! I only own my fanmade characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Walking down the halls of SPD was two brothers, one being a couple years older likely age twenty-one and the other one being nineteen. They both had light skin color and light brown hair. They wore SPD uniforms, but the older brother wore a Red Ranger uniform as his younger brother wore a Blue Ranger uniform.

"Now Hunter, think you can handle the big lead?" Asked the eldest.

"Devin, I am not a child anymore." Hunter said proudly.

Devin rolled his eyes, "I understand that squirt. Now, what I am about to tell you is top secret."

Hunter turned to his brother, the brothers stopped in the hallway. There was a sudden shift of seriousness as the brothers stood away from other cadets walking the same halls.

"Dad is thinking about retiring." Devin said.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"He thinks he is getting too old for the job." Devin shrugs.

"But- he is the commander. He can't." Hunter said.

Devin smiles, "Oh don't worry about it. I said he is thinking about it, likely is mom will talk him out of it. She usually does." Devin said.

Hunter nods, "Fine."

Devin nudges his brother, "So you're B-Squad. Must be fun, being in a team."

"You're in a team too, you know." Hunter said as they walked onward.

"Yes I have a team, Hunter. I am leader, but you- you're not." Devin said.

Hunter pouts, "Don't remind me."

Devin stops his brother, "Hunter you will become Red Ranger- just not today."

"How do you know?" Hunter asked.

"Because dad did and I did, so you will. Remember Hunter, us Tate's we start as Blue Rangers." Devin said and winked at his brother.

The Tate brothers walked on into they reached the door into the common room, once it opened the two brothers see the new B-Squad arguing back and forth. Devin sees Hunter's serious expression appear, this boy was more like his father. Hunter is the by the books individual, whereas Devin was by his gut.

"Good luck with this little bro," Devin nudged Hunter forward and then left him.

Hunter sees two rangers in his team in each others face. It was the darker skin one, who is called Liam, and a lighter skin one, called Nate. Liam wore the Red Ranger uniform and had dark brown hair. Nate wore the Yellow Ranger uniform and had dark brown/black hair.

"Come on Liam, you are so full of yourself!" Nate shouts.

"I am not, you idiot!" Liam shouts back.

Standing up now was the Pink Ranger, she is named Clara. She had blonde hair and light skin, her uniform was of course the Pink Ranger one. She walks over to the boys and tries to pull them apart.

"Come on you guys, stop fighting." Clara said.

"Not until Liam apologizes!" Nate shouts.

"Over my dead body!" Liam yells back.

"That can be arranged!" Nate yells louder.

Clara shoves the two back and glares at them, "Come on! What are you even fighting about anyways?"

"Nate is mad that Liam is Red Ranger, and could you blame him? Heck, even Hunter over there is pretty angry as well." Said a voice.

The rangers turned to the direction. Sitting on the floor with goggles over her eyes was the last ranger on B-Squad. She had light skin and brown hair, she removed the goggles and smiled. Her uniform was the Green Ranger, and her name is Violet.

"Come on Vi, I am not angry anymore." Hunter said.

Violet smirks, "Oh really? Want me to prove if my theory is correct or not?"

Violet reached down to her hands, they were covered by black gloves. Like her father she possessed the power to read people's auras, its a pain yet the girl had learned to deal with this power.

"No, V. That isn't necessary." A voice from behind said.

The rangers turned and see their commander, "Commander Tate sir."

The rangers saluted their commanding officer with respect. Commander Tate, actually Commander Sky Tate, looked at his cadets before him. These cadets are the children of him and his fellow ranger friends back when they were once their ages.

"What seems to be going on?" Sky asked.

"Well funny story, we were all hanging out in here- well everyone besides Hunter for some odd reason, anyways as we were just hanging out suddenly a disagreement between Nate and Liam happened. I don't remember all of the details but it had to do with who should've been selected as Red Ranger." Violet said.

Sky knew Violet was like Bridge, not with his odd thoughts that often confused people but instead her way to ramble on and on. Sky nods and then turns to Liam and Nate, the two cadets who knew each other since they were in pull ups.

"Cadet Landors and Cadet Delgado, is this true?" Sky asked raising his eyebrow.

The two nod, "Yes sir." The both said.

"I see, you know what I think cadets?" Sky asked staring at them.

"Oh changing the uniforms into something more cute!" Clara asked.

Sky shakes his head, "No. I think you five need some bonding time, and I know just how to do it." Sky said.

**-SPD-**

"Ugh, I can't believe we're picking up trash." Clara moans.

The rangers were in what was a battle zone from an A-Squad, they were sweeping and picking up some of the rumble. Hunter sighs and sees Clara, she is a total girl. Clara hates getting down and dirty and also hates looking ugly. Then there was Violet, she was completely different. Sure she thought and did things somewhat different, but she was a genius at computers and even like to build stuff.

Liam turns to Nate, "Nate sorry about before." Liam said.

Nate coughs, "Apology accepted." Nate said.

"Dude," Liam said.

Nate smiled, "Sorry man."

Hunter glances at the two, "Excuse me but our commander given us orders to clean up this mess."

"You mean 'daddy' gave us orders." Violet said turning to them.

They noticed Violet holding some gears and other broken pieces, no one questioned her not even Clara who roomed with her. Violet walked over and placed them in a bucket that was labeled _'SPD'_.

"You know he is giving us simple orders because you're on our team," Violet said.

"Is not," Hunter said.

Violet smirks, "I can read these things. Hello, my power." Violet said and pointed to her gloves.

Clara nods and passes Hunter, "She has a point. Vi, is never wrong."

Liam steps over and places some rumble into a trash can, "Yeah as long as I've known her there has never been any doubt that she hasn't been right."

"But you don't know my dad." Hunter said.

Violet shrugs, "Maybe but he is protective of you more than Devin."

Nate looks at Violet, "We should just finish our job. V, knock it off."

Violet nods, "Fine." Violet moans

Hunter watched Violet go back to her work like nothing was wrong, but then there was a loud scream in the distance. That got their attention, they all turned and faced each other. Liam sees Nate go to pull out his morpher but stops him.

"Wait Nate. Vi, see if you can locate the source." Liam said.

Violet nods, "Okay."

Violet removes her glove and waved her right hand in the direction where the scream came from. She sees some strange reading, she quickly puts on her glove and turns to the gang. She did not speak but instead nods.

Liam nods, "Alright let's morph."

"SPD Emergency!" The rangers shout.

They transform into the correct color ranger, and then take off running to the direction from the scream. Standing there was a gross looking alien and some Krybots, the rangers stopped and stand face to face with the enemy.

"Look the party has showed up." The creature said.

"Who are you?" Liam asked.

"My name is Goo, I am a Silver Knight to Lord Xander himself." Goo said.

The rangers stare at this alien more, his skin looked leathery and the color was dark and gross. His eyes were copper and his teeth were like fangs. The creature did have a tail with spikes on it.

"Well we're here to stop you and put you in prison." Nate said.

Goo laughs, "Prison. What a joke, and what are you weak rangers going to do about it?" Goo said.

"Weak? As if." Clara said.

Hunter steps forward, "We are SPD and we are not weak!" He shouts.

Goo laughs, "If you aren't weak then let's see if you can handle this!"

With that said Goo threw his hands up and used his power, an explosion from behind, so Hunter used his power to create a force field at the last second, however the rangers were thrown down. Though slowly they stood up, in some what of pain.

"Wow, you're not dead yet. I am shocked." Goo teased.

Liam fired his blaster at Goo, which hit the alien's arm. Violet and Hunter stood on opposite sides weilding their swords, as for Nate and Clara held their blaster as well. Goo swears under his breathe as his arm burned.

"Krybots, attack!" Goo shouts.

The Krybots run in and begin to strike the rangers, yet the rangers training was their advantage. Violet strikes her sword on a Krybot and turns to kick one down, Hunter jumps over Violet and slices about a few while he spins in a circle, yet he didn't see one when he turned. Hunter was also hit by the Krybot but Violet kicked the mindless piece of bolts onto the ground.

"Thanks," Hunter said.

"No problem, Tate." Violet said.

Liam was blasting the Krybots and trying to reach Goo, yet more Krybots seemed to be coming. Nate and Clara were surrounded, Clara cartwheeled over Nate's back and then blaster some Krybots before she did a round-off and kicked a Krybot down and it caused a domino effect. Nate fires at some Krybots and then punches and elbows a few in their faces. Nate turns to see Liam begin to run in the direction of Goo, Liam charged with all his might.

"I am sorry rangers, but I might leave. My lord is summoning me." Goo said and then vanished.

Liam nearly tripped after Goo vanished, Liam stood there partly angered that they didn't get Goo. Though they managed to take down all those Krybots and hold their own in a real fight than something from the academy. The rangers powered down, and Liam seemed angry.

Violet walked over and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Hey we kicked butt out there."

Nate nods, "It was amazing."

Liam turns, "But we didn't get the guy."

Clara shrugs, "Who cares."

"Who cares? Who cares? Hunter, help me out on this." Liam said.

All eyes on Hunter, Hunter who again is all about the rules stared at his comrades. Hunter walks over to the rest of his team, Violet notices a sudden change in Hunter's emotions and slightly smiles.

"Well, we did fight Krybots for the first time ever. We did face our first criminal alien. Also we ended up not capturing him before he got away, it sounds like the first time our parents were a team." Hunter said.

"Wow, mister rule book agrees with us." Nate said.

"Seems like you're growing to like us." Clara said.

Hunter nods, "Seems that way." Hunter said.

Violet smiles, "Looks like we might actually survive as a team after all." Violet said.

**-SPD-**

Back at SPD, the rangers stood in respect to their commander. Sky looks at each ranger and then stops pacing, he turns with his arms behind his back and then nods to himself. He was probably gathering what he was going to say to the cadets.

"Well the criminal did get away, but regardless you fought bravely and worked as a team. Good job." Sky said.

The rangers turned to each other partly smiling, "You mean it sir?" Hunter spoke up.

Sky turns to his son, "Yes Cadet Tate. You did well as B-Squad, I expect more in the future-." Sky was about to dismiss them but then in came Bridge Carson.

Bridge is now in charge of the Ranger technology and design into it, since Kat retired with Cruger a couple of years ago, Boom and Bridge shared the title until Boom got offered a better job at New Tech Research Lab. Sky turns to see Bridge looking slightly pale and a bit breathless.

"Bridge?" Sky spoke.

Violet looked worried and took a step forward knowing she had not been dismissed yet, "Dad?"

Bridge looks at Sky directly, "Sorry to interrupt Sky- or I mean Commander Sky. No wait- Commander Tate, sorry I keep forgetting sometimes that your the commander now and not just the Blue Ranger anymore. Kinda like how Z and Syd aren't in SPD anymore-." Bridge was cut off.

"Bridge, the point." Sky demanded.

Bridge nods, "Right sir um- we lost contact with A-Squad."

Sky's face fell, as did Hunter's. A-Squad was Devin's squad, that was his team and now they are missing. Bridge nods and walks over to play the feedback they were given, he pressed play. First the rangers see explosions and then the helmet of the Red Ranger.

"Devin Tate to SPD, we've seem to have a problem at the prison. We have escape prisoners and require back up-." Devin spoke through the clip.

Explosions and screams in the screen, Hunter teased up and Clara noticed it. She reached out and held onto his hand, he looked at her and pulled away. Hunter was worried about his brother and Clara was just trying to comfort him but that's not what he wants. He wants to know that his brother is going to be alright.

"Not sure how much longer we can hold on-." Devin spoke and then an explosion cut the feed.

"That's the final response we got from A-Squad, we set back up there but by the time they reached the prison the rangers were no where to be found." Bridge said.

"Anything else?" Sky asked.

Bridge nods, "Grumm has gotten free." Bridge said.

Sky sighs, "I understand."

Everyone heard the sudden change in Sky's voice. He was once proud of his younger son's team seconds ago and now he is troubled by the case of his eldest son missing. Sky puts his hand over his mouth for a second before he turned to the rangers.

"You're dismissed," Sky said.

The rangers nod and began to leave. Liam, Nate, and Clara started to clear out whereas Violet and Hunter were a bit slow on leaving. Violet turns to her father, he looks at her and motions his head to the door. Violet nods and turns to Hunter. He was upset and wasn't moving, so Violet reached out with her gloved hand and grabbed Hunter's hand. She began to drag him out, the shattered Blue Ranger remained silent and didn't fight with Violet.

Sky waited until they all left until saying, "I don't think B-Squad is ready."

"Of course they are, Sky." Bridge said.

"No they aren't." Sky said

Bridge nods, "They are so. The only reason you're so against it, is because Devin and Hunter are your sons. I understand how you feel worrying about you children, Violet is a ranger and I worry about her getting hurt all the time. I can't keep protecting her anymore, she choose the path in being SPD and wanted this more than anything. Sky, you need to let them be. They are ready and they will find A-Squad." Bridge said.

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
